The Phoenix's Flight
by Moondork
Summary: Harry Potter’s 6th year begins with an explosion and doesn’t stop there. The rest of the year is full of outstanding revelations that make this Harry’s most interesting year yet. HPDM, RLSB, RWHG, and many more MM,MF
1. Default Chapter

The Phoenix's Flight  
By Moondork

: thoughts  
"": Talking

Chapter 1  
(Harry POV)

The sun rises in the east as the nocturnal animals begin to rest. While the darkness is overrun by the light of day for a time, movement can be seen throughout all of Great Britain. In one particular quiet neighborhood, in one average looking house, in one small room there is a slumbering disheveled boy and a snowy white owl. This particular boy is dreaming a pleasant fantasy with those that he loves. In this dream there is a large picnic table with a muggle grill and many people around. The boy is beneath the shade of a large tree with his two best friends beside him watching his parents and their friends acting like children by the grill. His mother looks over and waves as does his father, godfather, and unofficial uncle. The boy, Harry turns to hear what one of his friends is saying when his beautiful bubble his shattered by a horrendous screeching noise.

"BOY GET DOWN HERE AND MAKE OUR BREAKFAST!" Aunt Petunia hollered up from the base of the stairs.

Harry groggily opens up his eyes and looks at Dudley's old clock on his nightstand, 7:30. Too early in the bloody morning. It is if they never heard of sleeping late on a Sunday morning. Slowly I rolled over and reached blindly for my glasses on the nightstand. I stood up and slowly rolled his back to rid of all the kinks. I searched for a ragged pair of pants and one of Dudley's old school uniform tops. With a quick hello and goodbye to Hedwig, the snowy owl, Harry grudgingly went downstairs to see what his aunt demanded him to do today.

"What would you like for me to cook for breakfast Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked with well controlled and practiced politeness.

"Your Uncle would like some bacon and two sunny side eggs, I'll have two slices of wheat bread, and Duddleykins will have one scrambled egg. DO Not burn any of the food or break your uncle's yoke. Understand?" She questioned with obvious disdain in his direction.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." Harry turned towards the refrigerator to start making his family's breakfast. As I began to cook their breakfast I heard my whale of cousin Dudley ask why he only gets one egg to his aunt. Because soon you will be too big to fit out the front door, Harry thought with a snicker.

"Anything funny, boy?" His Uncle Vernon asked while squinting at him resembling a large pig.

"No Uncle Vernon, nothing." Harry replied and finished cooking and served their breakfasts. Harry made one slice of toast for himself and sat down. I wish I could eat some more but NOOO because dear precious Dinky Duddlydums is on a diet I need to as well. Like I really need a diet, Harry thought as he looked at his own bony body. Harry was jarred from his thoughts by his aunt calling his name. "Yes, Aunt Petunia" he answered warely.

"I need some of the weeds to be taken out of my garden. We have company coming in a few days and I would love to show off my lovely garden.. After you wash all the dishes, I want it finished by supper or you get no food.."

"Of course Aunt Petunia," I answered with my eyes cast down. I saw triumpth in my cousins face that Harry would be out in the blistering heat while he watched television and increasing his body mass. I gathered all the dishes and while I was washing them I was grumbling to himself about his aunt. HER garden. PLEASE if I recall correctly I AM the one that bakes underneath the hot sun to make the garden the way it is. Anyway if she even tried to garden all the plants would wilt away from her because of her hideousness. Harry's last though was with a snicker as he imagined all the plants cowering from fear of his aunt.

"What is so funny about doing the dishes, boy," his uncle inquired.

"Nothing Uncle Vernon. Nothing."

"If there isn't anything to laugh about than get started with your work. Understood?"

"Yes." Harry quietly turned himself literally and figuratively back to the task at hand and for the millionth time this summer wished he was back at Hogwarts with his friends.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

I was bent over the garden clearing out the weeds when I noticed a shadow looming over me. I pivoted quickly with my wand aimed and stopped in mid curse. The looming shadow behind me was no threat at all. It was a smiling, aging Professor Lupin behind me.

"I am sorry Harry. I did not mean to frighten you at all." Lupin replied sincerely with a tired looking smile on his well-worn face.

"Lupin!" I shouted as I took the aging man into a gentle hug. I felt that Lupin was the last link I had to my parents and felt a sort-of reasurance when he was near. Also, I had always liked my father's best friend.

"It is good to see you too Harry" Remus replied.

""Why are you here Lupin? Not that…I mean don't think….that is…" I replied and stopped when I realized how much of a fool I was being.

"That is quite alright Harry. I have a few questions that is all. Would you like to stop weeding out the garden and join me in a walk?"

"Oh sure." I replied and dusted my hands on my pant legs as I directed Remus to the front sidewalk. "We can go to the park near my aunt's home. There is barely anyone out there today due to the heat."

"Sounds good. Oh, and Harry, please call me Remus." Remus asked with a small smile on his face.

"No problem, Lu-Remus." I looked at my toes and gave a little smile towards Remus. I replied, "In my head I think of you as Remus now, but for some reason I have the urgency to call you by Professor Lupin. Old habits die hard I guess."

"Understood. I had the outmost difficulty trying to call Professor Dumbledore, Albus. Even to this day I sometimes call him by Professor Dumbledore even though he wishes me to use his first."

Remus and I talked about trivial nonsense until we reached the park and sat on a bench with the shade of a tree on the outskirts of the park. Remus told me that he was able to contact with me because he took over Mundugus' shift of watching Pivet Drive. Remus looked around us and put up a silence spell sorrounding us to make sure that anything we said was not overheard by some nosy muggles. I turned to Remus and waited for what he had to say.

"Harry have you had any odd dreams since you have returned from Hogwarts?" Remus asked carefully.

"Do you mean from Voldemort, then no" I replied with a questionable expression. Remus more than anyone would know the reason why I work double hard on mastering my Occlumency. Especially since…no don't think of that.

"No, not those kind of dreams Harry."

"Oh well, then which ones are you talking about," I asked as I scratched a lock of hair in puzzlement.

Remus sighed, "I have been having some dreams since, well, before your fifth year ended. I am not positive if they are more than dreams. A part of me wants them to be visions or communication but I am not sure about that. I would not be asking you except I do not know who else he would be communicating with. I know that this is probably a bad time and I want to-"

Remus stopped talking when I put a hand on his shoulder. I was so lost in what he was trying to tell me. "Lu-Remus what exactly are you afraid to ask me and what about dreams?"

"Dreams, dreams about Sirius, Harry" Remus replied softly while looking down at his feet.

I was not expecting that. I-I have tried to not think about Sirius and what happened because every time I feel the need to roll in a small ball and cry. I looked at Remus and realized that he truly thought odd occurrences have happened with dreams, him, and Sirius. I turned to Remus and told him about the one dream that I thought I could renember that was abnormal.

"The second night I had left Hogwarts I had a dream that Sirius was leading me somewhere. I realized that it was the Department of Mysteries and I tried to pull away from his grip. However, he was resilent and ended up pulling me to the room with the Veil. He pointed at it and I began to cry and cry as I apologized to him. He looked at me sadly and just shook his head." I looked over at what I had told Remus and he shook his head in understanding.

"Um, the same scenario yet different in some aspects," Remus replied thoughtfully.

"Ah, Remus what are you talking about? Why did you want to know about my dreams? Is there something going on? Please tell me!" I earnestly grabbed on to his right arm and made him turn toward me so he would have to look me in the eye.

"Harry. Please calm down there is nothing wrong. I have been having similar dreams as well. I wished to know if I was the only one." Remus replied soothingly.

"Could-Could the dreams mean anything?" I asked with a tine of hope in my voice.

Remus shook his head at my question and rubbed his nose with two fingers. "No one, other that you may I add, can survive falling through the veil and being hit with the Killing Curse. There is no possibility." He added the last part with a lost look in his eyes.

I nodded my head and tried to think of something to say. Falling into the veil and being hit with the Killing Curse there was-WAIT A MINUTE. "Remus, Sirius was not hit by the Killing Curse. The spell that hit him was a red light, not a green one."

"What! Are you sure" Remus questioned me with a look of astonishment on his face.

"Yes, I was looking straight at him. Weren't you?"

"There were so many fights near us I only saw Sirius go through the Veil and then I tried to hold onto you as strong as I could."

I watched as Remus put his head into his hands and decided to say quiet for a minute. Remus reminds me of Hermione and when she gets one of her ideas to just sit back and wait. I did not have to wait for a very long time. Remus turned to me and looked at me with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"I need to go and check up on some things Harry. I will talk to you as soon as I can." Remus replied in a daze and made sure there were no muggles around and was about to apparate.

'Um, he really thinks I am going to let him leave like that.' "Lu-Remus where in all of great Britain do you think you are going!"

Remus turns to me and looks at me for a couple of seconds before he says, "I would love to take you with me but I can't-"

"Lu-Remus, you can't just show up at my front door, ask me a few questions about dreams and Sirius, then expect to leave. Because if you really think I am going to allow that than you really don't know me at all." I shook my head at him with wonderment.

"I would love to take you with me, but Dumbledore wants you here. You have only been at your aunt's house for two weeks. I will need to wait at least a month, Harry." Remus told me dejectedly. To be fair to him he did look sad at the prospect of waiting for another two weeks to see me.

"Remus, please." I pleaded quietly while looking at him with my secret weapon. Hermione once told me that it was difficult to stay angry with me because of a look I give that resembles a sad puppy with bright emerald eyes. Even Ron told me that for little things I do that may tick him off I only have to pull the look and he forgets why he is upset with me. It appears that Remus does not have the ability to repel the sad puppy look.

"Dumbledore is going to be angry with me," Remus mumbled. Louder to me he said, "Get your things from your aunt's house and I will talk to her about you leaving."

Yes! "All right."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

After I packed all my meager belongings and grabbed Hedwig's cage I trotted downstairs where Remus was waiting for me. Near the front door was Aunt Petunia with a sour look on her face while Remus talked condescending down to her. I wanted to know what they were talking about, but I wanted to leave more. "Lu-Remus, I am ready."

Remus looks at me with a smile on his face and says, "Lets go then." With a final glare at Aunt Petunia Remus pivots on his feet and exists the door. He raises his hand for the Knight Bus which arrives within a minute. "Marauders Lane, please," Remus tells the driver softly as we are flown to our beds.

"What did you and-"

Remus anticipating what I was going to ask says, "We had come to an understanding Harry. That is all." Remus looks at me in the corner of his eye before he explains some more in detail. "I had actually met your aunt at your parent's wedding. She attended it to let everyone know how much she disapproved with the marriage. I was just reminding her what Lily would do to her if she was still alive."

"Oh."

"Oh, that is all you can say. Cat got your tongue," Remus laughed with a mischievous look in his eye.

"I did not realize that you had met her before."

"Hm, yes well I was not that proud to admit to having met her, if you get my meaning."

"Yeah," I agreed. There was a comfortable silence between the two of us before I renembered something. "Remus," I asked.

"Yes," He questioned me while turning his head to look at me.

"What are we going to do once we reach your home? What kind of research are talking about? What does it all have to do with Sirius?" I rapidly fired these questions to him.

"Harry, the fact that both you and I have had similar dreams about Sirius and their hidden meanings have merit. We are going to research the reason for these and to find out their purpose." Remus replied while holding his left hand over his eyes with a strained voice.

"What can all these occurrences mean? I am confused" I replied more confused then I wanted Remus to know.

Remus slowly turns to look me straight in the eye and says, "Harry, if what I am thinking is correct. Sirius…..Sirius is not dead, but caught somewhere between the world of the dead and the living."

The only thing I could reply with was the one word that was crossing my mind, "Oh."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The Knight Bus dropped us at a long driveway that appeared to be in the middle of nowhere. I was still stunned from the declaration that Remus had made on the bus that I grabbed my bags to follow him up the drive. I barely even took in the notice of the sign near the gate that read 'Marauders Lane'. I was glad that Remus believed there may be more to Sirius' death than we originally thought but I had no clue where he was coming from. Sometimes I wish I paid more attention in class so that I might be able to connect the puzzles that both Remus and Hermione put together. Sirius and Ron are like me in which we just sit back and let the ones who know what they are doing do their work.

"Welcome to my home, Harry." Remus replied while opening the front door.

I looked around me and realized that while I was musing we had walked the length of the drive to the front door. I looked around me at the cottage Remus called home. It was a lovely white with small chips from obvious age, a squeaky front door with a small porch and a broken bench swing. I remembered at the gate that the cottage was called Marauders Lane. Inside the house I questioned Remus about it.

"Ah, yes. Your father and Sirius had convinced my parents to change the name during the summer break before out fourth year. I recall my parents asking why couldn't their parent's rename their home that and your father replied, 'Because my parents aren't as cool as you.' My parents always loved having them over. They were so grateful for Prongs, Padfoot, and Wormtail for befriending me." Remus gave a small laugh and appeared to be reminiscencing about times long gone.

I loved it when people reminiscent or added small good natured comments about my parents. I loved hearing about them. "So this was your parent's home," I asked quizzically as I followed Remus to the second floor and he showed me to a room which would be mine for my stay. As I dropped my belongings on the bed and sat down Remus answered my question.

"When my parents passed away about seven years ago they left the cottage and the sorrounding acres to me."

"Oh, I am sorry about your parents. When-when I mean what happened?"

"Don't worry about it Harry. Ask anything that you want to. My parents were very old wizards and died naturally. You know, they never believed any of the articles that were printed in the Daily Prophet about Sirius. They declared that the Sirius they knew would never have betrayed the Marauders and that it was a plot by remaining death eaters. I never believed them. I told them that they were talking rubbish and if Dumbledore said he was guilty and all the evidence was against him there was no way." Remus said the last half in a soft voice thick with guilt that I could also see shining through his amber eyes.

A tense silence filled the room before I asked Remus what kind of research we would be doing. Remus lead me downstairs once again and we entered an average size room that was filled with books along each four walls. There was barely any space on the walls that were not covered by a book. In the middle of the room was a square mahogany table with four chairs on each side of it. In the right corner was another mahogany furniture, a large desk. In another corner was a battered old maroon chair with an end table next to it. With all the books it would be Hermione's dream room and Ron's nightmare.

Remus guided me to the table while he started filtering through the thousands of books looking for what would aid us. "Remus I do not want to look stupid, but I am beyond confused in what we are looking for."

Remus returned levitating a stack of fifteen books or more and placed them on the table in from of me. "I am sorry Harry. It slips my mind that you were not raised by wizards, therefore, do not know what is common knowledge by normal wizard children. When people die their spirits join the powers to be and live in what muggle Christians call Heaven or Hell. You know that wizards have the ability to remain on this world as ghosts if they do not wish to follow the path of the dead. What we have learned from the ghosts is that before one dies there is a tunnel of sorts that leads to the which is heaven. The other side of this tunnel is the world of the living which those with magic in them can return as a spirit while those without can not. Some ghosts have explained that the 'walls' of the tunnels are dark and cold with quiet whispers here and there. Are you with me so far, Harry" Remus questioned.

I nodded as my mind was try to collect and sort out what he was telling me. I must have had some knowledgeable look on my face because he restarted with his lecture. He really is a good teacher.

"Well the theory is that the 'walls' are a separate plane where the darker creatures of our world come from. For example the dementors and the thestrals have been suggested to be originally from this plane. Powerful Seers have the power to enter these planes and from what they have seen and heard that it is the same aura they feel when they are near the dementors and the thestrals. Harry did you know that the dementors came through the veil?" Remus questioned me with a meaningful look.

I knew that we were both thinking of Snuffles fear of the dementors and the coincedence that he falls through where they originated from. "I thought that the Veil was more of a portal than an actual solid object?" I asked remembering what Dumbledore had told me about the Veil at the end of the school year.

"Correct. However, some thinkers believe that the veil is a gateway to the world of the dead and others believe that it is a portal to the second plane. None have ever entered the Veil because there are no spells or enchantments to bring people back. In the beginning there were tests done but all the wizards and witches that entered were unable to come back through. Some people say that they can hear whispers beyond the veil. Some thinkers believe that it is the lost souls that first entered the veil."

I gave a small shudder as I remembered the whispers that both I and Luna heard from the veil. I was beginning to see the connection that Remus was making between the Veil and what the ghost have described. Yet I was still lost in some areas. "I understand what you have told me so far but how does the second plane have to deal with the dreams about Sirius."

"From what I read years ago there were documented events that the loved ones of those that were lost in the Veil all had dreams about the departed. I am wondering if the dreams were not dreams but visions that the lost wizards and witches were using to ask for aid. Harry, what kind of dreams do you usually have?"

"Dreams? Well I gues it depends on the dreams. I have good ones and then I have nightmares." By now any understanding I thought I had was gone.

"Good Harry, good. Our nightmares have the tendency to use our pain and suffereing against us, correct?"

When I shook my head yes with what he was saying so far he continued. "When most people wake up from a dream they have accelerated breathing and fear clouds their eyes. Nightmares are draining of ones energy that people try to go back to sleep or lay awake just resting. A dementor has similar qualities that we can only recall the suffering in our lives and they drain us. You understand what I am getting at now." Remus replied with a smile because awareness had been gradually entering my eyes while he had been talking.

"Yes. In theory our dreams are not just part of our subconscious but a link to the second plane that the creatures of that plane feed off our pain in our nightmares. So if Sirius was in this second plane that the only way he could communicate with us would be to follow the link into our dreams." After I finish with my explanation I looked over at Remus and hoped that I had not misunderstood what he was getting at.

With a large smile on Remus' face and pride shining in his eyes I realized that I had totally understood what he was getting at. With Remus explaining things I grasp the material. I smiled back at him.

"Splendid. I am so happy that you understand what I am talking about. Therefore, with these books we are going to research what knowledge has been gathered over time about the Veil, dreams, and the second plane to find a way to enter and retrieve Sirius or at least a way to communicate verbally with him." Remus told me as he split the large tomes into sections and then gave me one form each.

"Alright. Lets get started then." I gave a genuine smile that had been seen by none since the incident in the Department of Mysteries.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

I arched my back against the top of the chair and cracked my neck. My arse was killing me. Remus and I have been researching for about three hours straight according to the old wizard clock on the end table near the ratty chair. We had gathered some information but it seemed hopeless on a way to communicate with those in the second plane. I had just returned to my old tome when I heard a pop noise to my right.

"My, my, my. You really do believe your above orders like your pathetic father, eh Potter," a gruff voice asked. "Dumbledore is not going to be happy with this disobedience you ungrateful whelp."

Slowly Remus and I looked up from our large books to meet each others eye. As we turned to greet our intruder I saw Remus sit straighter. I was wondering what we were going to say when I caught a glint in my companion's eyes. Remus put a cheerful grin on his face and finally greeted out unexpected in my opinion unwanted guest.

"Hello Severus. How do you do this lovely evening?"

To Be Continued


	2. 2

**Redmeadow**: Hopefully this chapter explains Remus's appearance to you. Also, if you recall in the fifth book Rohwling describes Remus as haggard and worn in the final chapter as Harry sees him at the train station. Thanks for reviewing.

**ruby01: **TADA! I have finally updated. I am sorry but I will only be able to update my story approximately two to even three weeks every chapter. I have almost finished the story, however, it needs a lot of **tweaking **in some parts. Thanks for reviewing.

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter unfortunately does not belong to me, but to the goddess J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 2

Thoughts  
"": Talking

_Previously_

Slowly Remus and I looked up from our large books to meet each others eye. As we turned to greet our intruder I saw Remus sit straighter. I was wondering what we were going to say when I caught a glint in my companion's eyes. Remus put a cheerful grin on his face and finally greeted out unexpected (in my opinion unwanted) guest.

"Hello Severus. How do you do this lovely evening?"  
  
HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"How do I do!" Snape spluttered angrily. "Lupin could you explain to me why Potter is no longer with his relatives like he is supposed to be. I know that Potter did not have previous knowledge of where you resided so you had to bring him, not him gallivanting here unannounced."

"Now, now Severus. There is no reason for you to be angry. There is a perfectly rational excuse why Harry is here with me." Remus told Snape in a tone that reminded me slightly of one used when reprimanding a disobedient child.

I looked over at Remus, trying to determine if he really was going to tell Snape the real reason I was at Marauders Lane. I am sure that Snape will slither to Dumbledore and tell him that both Remus and I have lost all sanity in our 'grief' or something akin to that. I was trying to communicate with Remus what I thought, but let him deal with Snape in his own way when I noticed a strange glint in his eye.

The only response that Snape gave to Remus' announcement was a raise of one oily eyebrow.

"Severus, both Harry and I are researching the processes behind dreams and the veil in the Ministry of Magic," Remus replied calmly.

"Why may I ask? Thinking of a way to save your poor misguided mate, Lupin," Snape sneered.

"Yes, actually we are."

"WHAT! I was joking Lupin." Snape said all of this as he hastily sat down in one of the remaining two chairs around the table.

I wanted to laugh so hard. Snape's face had been priceless when Remus confirmed his ill attempt at a joke. I turned to Remus and saw for a milli-second a hardness in his amber eyes before it passed quickly. Why would Remus be angry? He knew Snape would act like that when he told him. I thought about it for a few seconds before I turned to Snape when I realized something. Snape had called Sirius Remus' mate. But-but that would mean….Oh when we get Sirius back those two have some explaining to do.

"Well I was not Severus," Remus said coolly. "Both Harry and I have had dreams to make us wonder if Sirius is truly dead or not. Now I would appreciate it if you would leave so we could get back to our research. From what we have gathered Sirius may not have much time left before he is truly dead."

And with that Remus turned away from the enraged Snape and returned to skimming the large tome he had been reading before Snape's appearance. I glanced between both adults and I copied Remus and grabbed the tome I had been reading. Though I mostly grabbed the book to hide the large grin that I KNEW was across my face. Snape looked like a fish plucked out of water. I guess he doesn't like being ignored.

"Lupin-" Snape had begun.

"What." The look Remus gave Snape even had me looking down quickly.

"You-you can't bring him-" Snape faultered when he looked Remus in the eye. Snape had to have seen something in his eyes because for a few seconds I saw Snape's face soften and his eyes held sympathy in them.

I shook my head to wonder if I was imagining what I had just seen. But when I looked up I could see the heavy silence between the two of them.

The shaking of my disheveled head made Snape look at me and any softening that was there disappeared with a blink of an eye. "Black is dead. Nothing can change that Remus, nothing." Snape implored Remus while looking him straight in the eye.

Did Snape just call Remus, Remus. I am beginning to think that I am caught in some Monty Python skit without the script and no previous knowledge of the plot background.

"Unless you are going to aid in the research, you should leave. I do not mean to be rude but Harry and I are working on a limited time here. Also, I would appreciate it if you would let the Order know that Harry is here with me and there is nothing to worry about." Remus said coolly as he stared at Snape.

"Lu-" Snape did not even get the chance to finish one word before Remus sent him a glare.

I watched as the two held a staring contest for a what seemed to me as very tense hours but were a couple of minutes before Snape broke the connection. He gave a curt nod to Remus and ignored me completely before he dissappareated. I watched as Remus went back to his large tome as if the last twenty minutes or so were alleviated from his memory.

"Um Remus, I don't mean to pry or anything but, yeah." Eloquent Potter, eloquent. Wait, that sounded like Malfoy. Great just what I needed, when my conscience decides to be cheeky it resembles Malfoy. St. Mungos here I come.

"We were friends."

I waited for Remus to continue but he only seemed to glare at his tome. "If you don't feel like discussing it you don't have to."

"It isn't like it hurts to talk about it I am just ashamed, Harry." Remus said with a far away look in his eyes which made me wonder what he was remembering from the past. "You must understand that when I had begun Hogwarts I had no friends. As a child that is a werewolf I had no friends because my family and I had moved here to hide me from prying eyes. So when I had met James and Sirius who were already good friends with quiet Peter and all three wished to be my friends I was ecstatic. Then when I had met a quiet boy in the library who shared my thirst for knowledge I became even happier. Unfortunately, all good things come to an end somehow in someway or another."

With that said Remus took a quick breath before he returned to telling his story with a quick nod from me to continue.

"As you already know, your father and godfather enjoyed making Severus' life hell," he said with a sad smirk in my direction.

I nodded my head as I remembered what I had seen in Snape's pensieve last year.

"Well, Severus and I had decided that our friendship should be kept a secret because the Marauders would be enraged that I was friends with the 'greasy git'. Also, the rivalry between Slytherin and Griffryindor was just as strong in hatred as it is now. However, Severus became enraged and annoyed in our fifth year and would not meet me in the library to talk or do our class assignments that we normally did." Remus took a slow breath before he continued.

"At the end of our fifth year during the OWLS Sirius and your father embarrassed Severus in front of several students, including your mother. I had sat there and done nothing because if I had the other Marauders would have realized something was up."

I shook my head in remembrance as I recalled the incident in Snape's pensieve. That was probably the incident Remus is talking about.

"We eventually made up and became secret friends again. Though from our argument I found out that Severus resented the fact that Sirius and your father were able to be my friends out in the open, while he had no friends at all. Severus, he never knew that Prongs and Padfoot had more pranks planned to pull on him than he ever realized." Remus said with a shake of his head.

"You stopped them didn't you?" I asked.

"Yes, I would tell them that they had enough detentions or sometimes I even ruined them myself. In the beginning of our Sixth year Sirius had found out that Snape and I had been friends all this time and was enraged. He thought that Severus and I were more than friends and in a moment of complete idiocy decides to tell Severus where I go every month. Later he told me his reasoning was that Severus was not worthy to be my friend or 'more' because he will never accept what I really am."

"The Whomphing Willow incident," I stated.

"Hm, after that Severus didn't want anything to do with me. I tried many times to explain to him that I was not part of Sirius' cruel prank, but no. Even to this day I don't think he'll listen to me about the incident or wish to be my friend." Remus had a sadness in his eyes for the friend he had lost long ago.

I felt dreadful. Even though I despise the ground that Snape slithers on I know that Remus needs as many true friends as he can. He lost my dad and mom who still mean so much to him, betrayed by one he thought a trusted friend, and now we may never get Sirius back. I know that if I was in Remus' place and lost Ron and Hermione I don't know what I would do.

Remus quietly returned to his book after his declaration and I followed suit. As I closed the book I read to pick up another thought crossed my mind. I wanted to question Remus but I had already pried so much that I did not know what to do. With Sirius I could ask anything because of his nature but Remus reminds me of well, me. Both of us are open people but very private as we keep our true feelings to ourselves. I didn't have to think of a way to ask him much longer as Remus noticed that I had been staring into space for long period of time.

"Harry, is something wrong," Remus asked.

"Remus, what did Snape mean when he called Sirius your mate." I inquired though even as naive as I am, I did understand what the comment was intended as. I just wanted it confirmed by him.

"I was afraid that you may have noticed his comment," Remus muttered.

"Remus."

"Shouldn't we wait until Sirius is here before we get into this."

I gave Remus a look that clearly said, 'You must be joking'.

"First of all Harry, we were going to tell you this summer but, well, you know."

Remus continued with the small nod I gave him in understanding. I was not going to get angry over this. Though I must admit that I was keeping my temper in control as best as I could.

"As a werewolf I will be with only one person, my life mate and I will be with no one else." Remus looked at me for previous knowledge and I nodded my head as I recalled that lesson near the end of the term in Defense Against the Dark Arts third year. "Well for me that person was Sirius. As you know werewolves don't smell their mates out as Veelas do but bond with who we choose. The only difference is that when a Veela mate dies they can keep on living, albeit a half-life, werewolves can not. We die within a year or two of our mate because the wolf half of us dies without his or her mate."

"Like the ones in the wild," I added.

"Correct. The reason I appeared as shabby to you when we first met on the train in your third year was because of the long distance and time I had without my mate." Remus replied while quietly studying my reaction.

He had answered some of my questions but not all. My mind was still trying to shuffle through all the amount of information it had been given today. Even Hermione would have to slow down to calculate everything!

"Are-are you bothered by homosexuals, Harry?" Remus asked hesitantly.

I turned to him sharply and realized that he though my silence had been a rejection of his and Sirius' love! "NO. I mean no. To be quite honest I never gave same sex couples much thought. As long as people love each other it really should not matter if they are the same sex are not."

Remus smiled with me with pride in his eyes. He told me, "James and Lily would be so proud of you, Harry."

"Remus, how did you and Sirius become a couple to begin with?" I questioned. Now this was the interesting part.

Remus had just opened his mouth to retell the tale when we heard another pop noise to my right.

There before us was Snape with three heavy looking tomes. He glanced quickly at Remus and once again ignored me completely as he laid the three books on the table. "These are from the Restricted Section of Hogwarts, so be careful with them. I do not have any books on dreams so I had to borrow these," He told Remus.

"Severus, Thank-" Remus began before Snape dismissed his gratitude with a quick wave.

"Gratitude is not needed here. Just make sure Potter does not get any drool on them. He has a tendency to slack when thinking is a necessary." Snape added with a smirk in my direction. The only comment or glance in my direction since his opening appearance earlier this night.

"I do not drool. Perhaps you have mistaken your habits with mine professor," I gutted out with clench teeth.

"Don't get shirty with me Potter," Snape retorted.

"You're the one that-" My comment was halted as Snape gripped onto his left forearm and a swift look of pain crossed his feature.

"Voldemort," Remus stated.

"Yes, I must take my leave." With that he pivoted on his heels and his black cloak made a swoosh sound. As he was about to dissapperate, Remus bid a quick good luck in his direction. Though only Remus with his heightened sense of hearing was able to hear what Snape said right before he dissapperated. "And you as well…Remus."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Any more researching and I think my eyes are going to fall out of their sockets. I glance down at my watch and then remembered that it was broken. I scanned the small room until my eyes rested on one side of the walls where a clock was. Three-thirty in the morning! Ron will not believe me when I tell him how much time I actually spent on researching. Though Hermione will be ecstatic. I was jostled out my thoughts with a shout of exclaim from Remus.

"Yes! This may be it."

"What did you find," I asked.

Remus looked up at my question and replied, "This incantation may be what we need to contact with Sirius if he truly is in the second dimension. If we can make contact with him then we know that neither of us are loosing our marbles. If and I mean if Sirius is there he may know a way to bring himself back since he has been trying to make contact with us."

"What does this spell entail," I questioned. Remus leaned over the table to display the pages of the text to my eyes as he explained the process of the spell.

"According to this divination thinker one can communicate with wandering souls in any dimension through Sedreamesente. A crystal ball is needed so that the vassal can focus his or her mind. A specific chant is needed and a deep amount of concentration on a particular soul for this to work."

"Do we have the incantation," I questioned.

"Yes. However, I will need to be the vassal because I have years of training to obtain tranquility where you do not. If this spell works you will need to question Sirius carefully to find out any useful information on returning him to our dimension. Then with the crystal…Harry do you have a crystal ball from your Divination class with the belongings you brought with?" Remus asked me while he was writing done several things on a spare of parchment.

"Yea, but it is locked away in my chest with the majority of my school things. It will not be that difficult to find."

"Good. While you are getting that I will be setting everything up in the living room. Alright lets go."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

I walked into the living room where Remus had set everything up for the ritual. All of the furniture was moved to one side of the room except for two large cushions in the middle of the room with an array of candles of different measurements in between. The candles made a small circle so they would be surrounding the crystal ball when it is placed. I recognized a few of the candles from Professor Trelewaney's classroom and identified them as the ones that seers used to calm the wandering souls.

"Remus, here it is," I said raising the crystal ball for Remus to see.

"Thank you, Harry. Place the crystal ball on the stand in the middle of the candles, please." 

I placed the crystal ball in the middle and stepped back so Remus could light all the candles. I sat down on one of the cushions when Remus made a gesture to sit. Please, let this work.

"Harry, what is going to happen is a personal object will be used to connect to Sirius, which should aid in him taking over. I will be the vessel and you the inquisitor. Throughout your conversation with Sirius you must keep him concentrated on you. Other things may stray his own concentration in the domain he is currently in."

"What kinds of things," I asked.

"Remember dementors and thestrals are rumored to be from beyond the veil. We are technically opening a small hole through the two dimensions and they may feel the rift."

"Oh." Smart. I wonder why they don't call me the smart one. Great. Once again the voice in my head sounds like that prat.

"Harry."

"Oh, sorry Remus. I am ready."

I watched as Remus pulled out a white gold ring from his pocket and place it on the top of the crystal ball.

"This will be the personal belonging of Sirius' and we shall begin."

I gave a small nod to begin when Remus looked at me. I stretched out my arms palms up with eh crystal ball between them. I gave a start when Remus took a small knife from his worn pants and pricked his finger. He forgot to enclose that part in the layout. Remus let a drop of his blood drip onto the ring as well as the ball before clasping his hands with mine palms down.

Both of us made tight fists so hard that I would not be surprised we had fingernail marks on the underside of our fingers. I stared eye to eye with Remus as he began the incantation in Latin to summon Sirius. Remus said the problem with his spell is if the one we are trying to connect does not want to communicate with us or the one is too far in distance , there will be no connection.

Concentrate Potter. Remus has begun to chant.

"Orbis terrarum of nox noctis. Nos queso thee annecto ut unus yeas liberi. Nos scisco of thee honoro nos per an celebratio per parvulus vos portus. Orbis terrarum of nox noctis. cursor of patientia. Nos Queso thee. Nos queso thee. Nos queso thee." (1) Remus chanted the last line over and over again until he stopped. He broke eye contact with me and his head bowed touching his chest.

"Remus…Remus did it work," I questioned.

"Hey squirt," Remus said as he brought his head up. I searched his eyes and noticed the mischievous look in them. SIRIUS!

"The mischievous grin on Remus' face spread and resembled the ones that were always present on Sirius'. Rem-I mean Sirius turned towards me brought his two arms up to give me one of his fierce bear hugs. I shook my head no and held unto his hands. "If we let go we will lose the connection." I explained when Re-Sirius gave me a questioning look.

"Both of you did it. I knew you two would figure out some way to connect with me. After all there is your determination and Remmie's brains." Re-Sirius smiled.

"Thanks," I blushed.

"Okay, kiddo no more mushy stuff I have only a small amount of time here. Lets get to the serious stuff. Ignore the pun," he said with a smirk.

"Yes, Remus wrote me down a list of three questions to ask you. The first question is how do we get you back," I asked.

"Well, from what I heard there is a spell to bring one from the second plane. It is said to be common in most dream texts. However, we will need to make some adjustments. We must be in front of the veil, a personal belonging, blood of a relative and a strong patronous on the ready." Sirius listed as he counted off on his fingers.

"Why a patronous," I asked.

"Simple, kiddo. The dementors that remain in the veil will feel the opening we are making. They will not allow a tasty soul free without a fight." He said bitterly and looked somewhere off my right shoulder.

"Sirius. Sirius." I shouted when I noticed his attention drifting from me.

"Sorry." he said as he shook his shaggy head. "What were the other two questions? I can feel Remmie's presence becoming stronger."

"Oh, okay, umm…where did you get your source from? Remus does not want to do try this out without knowing it came from a good source."

"Nearly Headless Nick, the Bloody Baron, and the rest of the ghosts from Hogwarts when I tried to contact Dumbledore."

"Nearly headless Nick! Why haven't the ghost said something or…" I stuttered as I recalled my last conversation with the Gryffindor ghost.

"Harry, you forget what this plane is. There are many times when a spirit will hesitate before heading to the light. When the spirit of a wizard is in decision a ghost can see the image though they are fuzzy. Most of the time a ghost does not mention them because the spirit eventually passes. After I got the information from them there was no reason to remain."

"I suppose that makes sense. That way the living are not hurt by any misunderstandings of their loved ones remaining."

Sirius smiled and looked at me. When I Sirius was just staring at me I realized he was waiting for the last question.

"Sirius, understand this is Remus' question and not mine." I said while trying to hide a grin.

"Harry, just ask the question." Sirius said with a smirk on his face as he blew on his bangs in fake irritation.

I cleared my throat then asked the question that Remus had said earlier was the most important one of all. " SIRIUS AARON BLACK WHAT WERE YOU THINKNING! I understand you hate your parent's home and I am sorry for agreeing with Dumbledore that you should remain there. BUT ACTING SO CAREFREE IN A DUEL WITH A WAND NOT INTUNED WITH YOURSELF! ARE YOU STUPID!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

To Be Continued

(1) "The world of the night. We beseech thee to connect to one yeas children. We ask of thee to honor us with an audience with the child you harbor. The world of the night. The carriers of suffering. We Beseech thee. We beseech thee. We beseech thee."

Translations possible by Italian.


End file.
